The invention relates to a magnetic field therapy apparatus, comprising a magnetic field generating apparatus for generating a magnetic field which can be applied to a patient, and a control apparatus for controlling a field strength of the magnetic field such that a stepwise increase of the magnetic field strength takes place, as well as a method for generating a magnetic field in which a magnetic field strength is gradually increased.
A generic magnetic field therapy apparatus is known from DE 10 2009 017 229 A1.
The apparatus according to DE 10 2009 017 229 A1 comprises means which are designed in such a way that a magnetic signal can be generated and applied to a patient. The temporal progression of the generatable magnetic signal includes a gradual increase in the magnetic field strength. The magnetic field strength increases after certain time intervals by certain field strength increments. Overall, it has been found that the apparatus according to DE 10 2009 017 229 A1 can be used to increase the well-being of patients. However, the effectiveness of the magnetic field therapy apparatus is still considered to be improvable.
It is therefore one object of the invention to further increase the effectiveness of a magnetic field therapy apparatus and a corresponding method, in particular to increase the well-being of patients and/or to accelerate healing processes and/or to counteract diseases.